Bionic? Or Supernatural?
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: ...He placed an iron grip on her shoulder and pulled her away to a secret room in the lab. Where Analise was never to be found again.


_A/N- I wrote this awhile back and I thought you'd like it! _

Bionic?... Or Supernatural?...

One

"If you want to see him again, I suggest you come and get him." Marcus said.

"Guys don't fall for it! It's a-" Mr. Davenport shouted. Marcus smiled evilly as he shut down the screen.

"Daddy!" She screamed. Fourteen year old Analise turned pale, and she disappeared in a flash. She had these crazy powers that no one could explain, except for her. She was secretly bionic, but she had managed to convince everyone she was half unicorn. She didn't have any friends; everyone was afraid of her.

Adam Bree and Chase were technically her older siblings, but they never paid any attention to her. Even though they were bionic as well, they were still afraid of the unicorn/human "freak" they had as a little sister. Her own father was even afraid of her.

Analise had been bionic since she was nine years old, and yet no one had ever found out. She even had "Bionic" painted on her olive green wall in bold fuchsia letters. But they still never realized the truth.

"I have to get him back." Analise thought. "Even he is afraid of me like the rest of the world, he is my father, and I can't let him die at the mercy of his brother."

"But they'll find out about your secret." Ellie said. Analise had made her own personalized version of Eddy and put her in her room. Ellie could read Analise's thoughts. She helped her feel more human and less alone. Ellie made her feel loved, something she hadn't felt since she was a small child.

"It's either they find out or my father dies. I can't risk it. He has to live." Analise sighed.

"They don't care about you." Eddy said. Analise had a panel for Eddy in her bedroom but she never used it. "You're just a crazy half unicorn freak!"

"I'm not half unicorn Eddy. That's five year old bullshit."

"Then what are you?"

"Read the wall." She gestured toward the wall.

"That's nonsense! You can't be bionic! He never gave you bionics!"

"I gave them to myself. I have my own personalized system exactly like you, except she's nice."

"She?"

"Yes." Ellie replied. "I am a she."

"Whoa! She keeps the firewalls burning!"

"Pssh. Firewalls are for chumps. I keep the cookies baking."

"That you do."

"Stop flirting!" Analise demanded.

"Ok! Sheesh!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I wasn't flirting. I was agreeing with him."

"Whatever you wanna call it..."

Mr. Davenport stood in the small cell. Douglas and Marcus had left hours ago and he had been left on his own. He thought about his children, especially Analise. He couldn't get her out of his head. The devastated look in her emerald green eyes, the heartbroken sound of her precious voice.

He could imagine her sitting in her room, crying her tiny heart out with no one to comfort her.

Mr. Davenport realized, he should have been there for her. He should have stood up for her. He had no reason to fear her.

And now he may never see her again...

Two

"He had no reason to fear her. And now he may never see her again..."

"Well well little brother. Worrying about your precious little girl aren't we?" Douglas said. "Or should I say MY little girl?! Don't worry Donny. She'll be in good hands."

"She may not be my daughter biologically, but I still treat her the way a real father would. I may never have had real children of my own, but I've been a better father to them then you'll ever be."

"You don't treat your daughter with respect. She sits in her room all alone talking to computers. You avoid her in any way that you can. At least I wouldn't neglect her like you did."

"I did not neglect her! I'm just hesitant to be around her."

"But why would you be afraid of her? She's just like the others."

"What do you mean 'just like the others?!' She's not like them at all!"

"Oh, but she is."

Douglas showed him a video. Analise sat on the floor talking and laughing quietly with Ellie.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime Ana." Ellie said.

"Who the heck is that?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. Douglas ignored him and continued playing the video.

"I know Ellie, but I'll know when the time for that comes."

"You can't just live your life being a mini bionic and not tell anyone!"

Mr. Davenport's eyes widened. Douglas turned off the iPad.

"Told you so little brother." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

"How did I not know about this?!" Mr. Davenport thought. "Analise has bionics! But how did she get them? I never gave them to her..."

"Guys, what are we gonna do about Mr. Davenport?" Bree said to Adam and Chase.

"I don't know." Adam said.

"Where's Analise? Her freaky unicorn powers could really help us."

"I don't know. She's probably in her room or off in Unicorn land or whatever."

Analise was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, and black boots. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Determination flared in her emerald eyes. She would get her father back, no matter what the cost. She left a note on the table and headed out.

Marcus met Analise in his backyard.

"Well well, what do we have here? Another bionic freak." He said.

"You only know that because I let your dad spy on me. I know your plans. I know everything that you're thinking right now."

"Then what am I thinking?"

Analise swept her violet eye lasers across Marcus's forehead. They didn't do any harm to him, they only showed exactly what he was thinking at that moment.

"You're afraid of me."

"Who isn't?!"

Before she could react, Marcus grabbed Analise and pinned her to the wall.

"It doesn't matter if I'm afraid of you. You're my prisoner now, just like your precious daddy."

"Let him go! You can do whatever you want with me, just let him go. Please."

"No. Not until the rest of my father's plan works out." Marcus tied her wrists behind her back and threw her in a small room and slammed the door behind him. Analise was swallowed in the darkness of the small room. It had no windows so she couldn't tell what time of day it was. She knelt down on the floor up against the wall and easily untied her wrists. She hugged her knees up to her chest and cried her tiny heart out. She had failed her rescue mission. She could have easily fought Marcus off but she didn't. She failed herself, and most importantly, she failed her father.

Three

"I failed him."

Analise couldn't get those three words out of her head.

"No. I didn't fail him. I'm gonna get us both out of here, possibly just him. But I will not leave without him."

Analise stood up and raised her hand towards the doorknob. Electricity shot from the tips of her fingers and the doorknob was completely destroyed. She kicked the door open and headed out into the hallway.

Marcus tried to attack him from behind, but Analise grabbed him with her molecular kinesis and hurled him at the wall a few yards away. She turned around and went into the room where her father was being held.

"Let my father go." She demanded.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Douglas said.

"You know damn well. You know everything about me because i let you spy on me. It's not like you'd ever find anything interesting.

"Oh but I have. I've seen your computer program, Ellie, is it? She is absolutely amazing."

Analise rolled her eyes. "You may wanna call a paramedic before your stupid jackass of a kid ends up dead."

"I'm fine, you stupid little girl." Marcus said. Analise turned around to see that he was standing in the doorway.

"You thought you could stop me and save your precious daddy, but you were wrong, little sister."

"You wish, evil little bi-"

Marcus interrupted her by slapping her in the face.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

"You're gonna regret it when you die today."

"You have an evil glare in your eyes. I like that."

"It happens when I'm angry, which usually only happens when I'm around you."

Mr. Davenport stood and watched Analise and Marcus argue like siblings through the bars of his cell. Technically, they were siblings, they just hadn't grown up together.

"Don't make me kill you, because I won't regret it."

"Oh come on! You couldn't kill me if you tried!"

"You wanna bet?"

"ENOUGH!" Douglas shouted.

"What, did you want a turn?"

"I'm not gonna fight with my own daughter."

An "are you fucking kidding me?" expression came across her face.

"That's right. I'm your father."

"You wish."

"He's not lying Analise. You really are my little sister."

"Shut it before I break you."

"Well someone's got an attitude. I think I can fix that."

Douglas threw Analise into the cell with Mr. Davenport and he left the room.

"So you're really not my father?" Analise asked in a tiny voice.

"No. I'm not."

"Why would you lie to me?!"

"I did it to protect you. He wanted you as his slave Analise. I couldn't let that happen to you. No one deserves to live like that."

"Let's get out of here so I can beat the crap out of them and teach them not to mess with us, especially not me." Analise raised her hand.

"Don't bother with that sweetheart. Your bionics won't work in there. I cancelled the signal to your chip. You're stuck in there until I let you out." She put her hand down.

"I don't have a chip. My bionics are a part of me. When I die, so do my abilities, which is really a shame, because then someone else can't kick your ass with them."

"Likely story." He rolled his eyes. Analise raised her hands and destroyed the bars.

"Well why don't you take that likely story and shove it up your ass."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Because I don't want to. You can't control me. I'm my own person. I'm stronger than all of you combined. You don't wanna mess with me, trust me. But it's too late for that."

Marcus looked at her with a fearful expression and backed away slowly.

"Get over here and take it like a man!" She shouted.

Mr. Davenport came out of the cell and came over to Analise.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go home."

"Go on ahead. My 'brother' and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"I guess we better not let him get in our way then." Marcus shot electricity from his fingertips at Mr. Davenport and he fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

"How long does it take you to learn that he is not your father!"

"I don't care if he's my real father or not. He actually loves me. He actually cares."

She knelt down next to him. She shook him gently.

"Wake up." She said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Daddy, please wake up!"

"This is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." Douglas and Marcus left the room.

Four

Analise teleported underneath a table at the end of the hallway, unable to bear the fact that her father was going to die and she couldn't do anything to save him.

Bree ran into the hallway and and saw Analise under the table, about to plunge a knife through her chest.

"Analise don't!" She yelled. She ran to her side and knelt down next to her. "Why would you do this?"

"They killed him Bree." Analise whispered through her tears. "He was the only thing I had left, and they killed him!"

"We may still have a little bit of time. Come on." They ran into the lab where Adam, Marcus, Chase and Douglas were fighting each other. Marcus had Adam pinned to the wall and was about to hit him with the lighting from his fingertips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Marcus. I may be three years younger than you and only about half your size, but that doesn't mean that I can't and won't kill you."

"I see we've gotten over ourselves, little sister."

"Shut up before you never speak again."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Not if I use my special power on you."

"You have no special powers!"

"That's what you think."

"Bring it on."

"Ok. But you'll regret it when you're dead."

"You wish you had the strength to kill me."

"Get the hell over here and take my like a man. Oh wait, you can't. Because you're a little girl!"

"I'm going to kill you, just like I killed your father." Marcus let go of Adam and he fell to the ground.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, take Dad to the hospital. I'll take care of them."

They did as they were told.

"Good. Now I can take care of you."

Analise stepped back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Swirls of light twisted around her.

The lights faded, and Analise stood there. She looked nothing like she had before. Her now raven's black hair was tied into a tight braid on the left side, and her leather jacket and tank top were replaced by a black shirt with one single black sleeve. Her right eye had remained green like emeralds, but her left eye had turned a crystalline blue. She now stood a few inches taller than Marcus, and she didn't look fourteen anymore...

Five

"Well well little brother. I guess I am stronger than you. What a shame you didn't believe me. I might have spared you."

Douglas smiled and walked over to his daughter. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You've become the supernatural I created you to be." He said. "I'm sure you'll be a great addition to my army of supernatural robots."

He placed an iron grip on her shoulder and dragged her away to a secret part of the lab.

Where she was never to be found again...

Oh mai God SUSPEEEEEEEEENSE! Sequel anyone?!


End file.
